


Wango me this...

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight twist on that beautiful dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wango me this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Written for the Chamber's PD1 Appreciation Week.

“Thank you, Joseph.” Clarisse said to the man behind her as she removed her reading glasses and wrapped the chain around them. She sensed him stepping closer and paused when his arm reached around her to turn the stereo back on.

Joseph watched Clarisse look down at his hand then slowly raise her eyes to his. “You’ve been wearing black… too long,” he said in a husky voice, pleased when a small smile touched her lips. 

Joseph took a step back, and as he removed his hand from the stereo, he caught her hand in his… gently leading her out onto the dance floor. 

Clarisse followed Joseph with an amused, affectionate smile on her face, and allowed him to spin her into his arms.

Quickly finding each other’s rhythm, Joseph and Clarisse moved synchronously to the soft piano. They had danced this dance many times… but always it had been in public, a dance between friends… a dance between a Queen and her Head of Security, and thus a respectable distance had always been between them.

Somehow… alone in the consulate’s ballroom… this dance was different.

The air was charged… electric… and both could feel the currents sweeping through their bodies as they danced. Every touch sent jolts of sensation coursing through them. Every brush of their bodies caused their temperatures to rise, and their breath to catch in their throats.

Their eyes met and held as they swayed to the sultry tones of the music.

Clarisse could feel the heat of Joseph’s hand on her back through her blouse… the caress of his thumb against the top of her hand. Both searing her skin as if he were branding her with his touch.

Joseph spun Clarisse out then back into his arms. He pulled her body close. Closer than they had ever been before and their eyes locked again.

Clarisse swallowed hard, and fought to control the erratic beating of her heart; certain it had never beat this fast before. She could feel every hard inch of Joseph against her. EVERY HARD INCH!! Her body heated in an instant. Her nipples tightened and her centre began to throb with an ache she had never known. Clarisse felt anxious… her body felt swollen… wet… waiting…

Joseph was in agony. He’d only ever dreamed of being this close to his queen… to have her in his arms… her body shifting against his in time to the seductive melody. She was so soft… so supple and Joseph felt his body tighten with need… with his desire to be with her. He inhaled deeply and Clarisse’s unique scent overwhelmed his senses… leaving him feeling anxious and wanting.

“…Joseph…” Clarisse whispered his name when she saw his eyes darken and angled her head closer, wanting nothing more in that moment than for him to kiss her. “I…”

“My queen,” Joseph cut her off, his voice huskier than usual. “Do you know what I would love to do to you… with you… were we alone someplace more private?”

Clarisse nodded as she stared into his smouldering eyes. “Yes,” she replied, her voice taking on a husky quality of its own. “The same thing I would love to do to you… with you…”

A soft growl sounded deep in Joseph’s throat and he pulled her, yet impossibly, closer. Clarisse moaned as she felt his arousal, even more fully than before, press into her hip.

“Can you feel how much I want you, my queen?”

“Yes…”

“I long to touch you… to feel your silky skin beneath my fingers,” Joseph began in a soft voice. “My hands want to know the weight of your breasts… my lips desire to know the taste of you… your lips and your body.”

“…Joseph…”

“I want to learn all the little things that drive you crazy… learn where to touch you… to make you cry out in passion…” Joseph spun her out and then back once again, guiding her so that she was situated more in front of him then beside him. “Can you feel what you do to me, my queen?”

“Y… yes…”

“No one has ever affected me the way you do, my queen…” Joseph’s hands dropped to her hips and he held her bottom tightly against him. “No one…”

Clarisse whispered his name, her voice filled with longing.

“I want to make love to you… with you, Clarisse.”

“…oh, Joseph…” Clarisse shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her cheek then turned her face to his. She licked her lips and dropped her eyes to his mouth then back up to meet his. “…Joseph…”

Joseph heard the plea in her voice and was unable to resist. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, so softly that Clarisse barely felt it. She murmured his name and his mouth moved lightly over hers again.

Clarisse reached up to clasp the back of his head. “Joseph… kiss me…” she whispered and pulled his mouth to hers.

Soft moans sounded in the ball room as the kiss quickly grew into a passionate exchange. At the feel of his tongue against her lips, Clarisse parted them and moaned as he thrust the muscle inside to explore, tease and taste.

Slowly, as the kiss continued, Clarisse turned in Joseph’s arms so that she could wrap her arms around him and pressed her body full-length against his. Joseph’s hands gripped her hips tightly before he trailed them up her sides, over her shoulders and into her short hair.

“My queen…” Joseph spoke against her lips before claiming her mouth again in a hungry kiss. He could not get enough of her. Her flavour… the taste of her, was everything he had dreamt it would be. But even as he continued to tangle his tongue with hers, Joseph knew he had to stop.

“We should not be doing this…” Joseph’s fingers fisted in her hair and he pulled her head back as he kiss his way along her jaw to her ear. “I shouldn’t be doing this…”

“Yes… yes, you should…” Clarisse argued as she curled her fingers into the material of his shirt. “Oh, Joseph…” she gasped when his lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear and she arched into him. “Mmm…”

“My queen…” Joseph’s lips moved to her temple. “Clarisse…”

“I want you, Joseph…”

“And I you, my queen…” Joseph replied. “But not here… anyone could walk in on us…”

Clarisse pulled back and her eyes grew wide as she looked around the room, as if suddenly remembering where they were. “Oh, Joseph!”

“It’s all right, my dear… I do not believe anyone has seen us.”

“Thank God,” Clarisse said as her head fell to Joseph’s chest. After a moment, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. “And no… I do not think of this as a mistake.” She smiled as his eyebrows went up in surprise. Clarisse cupped his cheek. “I know you, Joseph…”

“Yes you do,” Joseph smiled and nuzzled her palm. “Clarisse…”

Clarisse moved her fingers from his cheek to his lips. “I know what you’re going to say, and you’re right. We do need to talk,” she glanced at her watch. “However, I have a telephone conference with Sebastian in fifteen minutes,” Clarisse said as she fought to calm the rapid beating of her heart. A slow smile filled her face. “Joseph…”

“You don’t even have to ask… what time would you like me?”

Clarisse arched an eyebrow as she smiled fully at him. “After you’ve done your last security check.”

“You are certain?” Joseph ran his fingers gently through her hair in an effort to fix the mess he’d made.

“Oh, yes,” Clarisse nodded and tightened her arms around him. “I love you, Joseph…”

“I love you too.”

A brilliant smile filled Clarisse’s face. “Tonight… we will talk tonight. We may have to keep our relationship under wraps until Mia is queen… if she… accepts the position…”

“Your granddaughter will not disappoint you, my dear.”

“I do hope you’re right, Joseph.”

“I am.”

Clarisse smiled, nodded and continued. “As I was saying, we may have to keep our relationship under wraps until Mia is queen… because I have no intention of giving you up.”

Joseph smiled and pulled her closer. “That is good to hear… because I have no intention of being given up. I’ve waited too long for you, my queen.”

They kissed sweetly then Joseph stepped away from her.

“Until tonight, my queen.”


End file.
